


Wily, Winking Dragons

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen Fic, Het, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Tonks have a discussion revolving around his assets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wily, Winking Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderhomeagain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wanderhomeagain).



> Warnings: None  
> Notes: Originally written for wanderhomeagain's first line meme where I took the first line of one of her stories and wrote my own. Her first line was '"So where do you think I should get it?" Charlie asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as they stood in the dingy waiting area of the tattoo parlour.'  
> Also for the prompt of For what it's worth> at rarepair_shorts on Live Journal

"So where do you think I should get it?" Charlie asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as they stood in the dingy waiting area of the tattoo parlour.

"On your arse. Drop those too tight trousers and pants, if you're wearing any, which I doubt, and let us have a look, why don't you?" Tonks replied with a wink. "I always did wonder if your arse was as pretty as Mary Ellen Brown said it was."

"My arse is supremely better than—wait, when did Mary Ellen Brown see my arse?" Charlie asked. "And, by the way, why did you never tell me that Mary Ellen Brown liked my arse? That was useful information that a best mate should not keep silent about. I might have been inclined to do something about that back in school, if I'd only known."

"Oh, please," Tonks scoffed. "She was such a flake and so completely out of your league."

Charlie crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Good to know you have such a high opinion of me that a flake is out of my league."

"Well, 'tis true. And you good and well know it." Tonks leaned back against the wall, remembered how dirty the wall was and quickly moved. "So tell me, do you really have a dimple in the right cheek?"

Charle gasped. "She really did see my arse!"

"Oh, cool. You should definitely put a dragon there then. If you wiggle just right, he'll wink at the next girl, or bloke, who gets a glimpse of your bum."

"That's actually not a bad idea, ya know?"

"Something told me you'd think so," Tonks said with a roll of her eyes skyward. "Nutty git."


End file.
